shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 26:Subarashii Story
Chapter 26.-Brotherly Bond! Page 1. The battleships that they're seeing seems to be gone.It were no where at sight. Yuri walks out from the sick bay standing by the door of the first cabin *Yuri:Suprise?Well that's the new world for you.As long as you haven't reach this Island.This Island will change direction from afar.Ship A could have reach at this south point of this island and ship b coming 10 minutes later would reach at a different point even though ship b is following ship a route.That's why you subarashii reached this this island dock and not the south coast. Elana was listening to Yuri's explanation thoroughly. *Elana:It is for all the island here in new world or.. *Yuri:I'll explain later.First I got to tell you something. Page 2 Subarashii still staring at the sea.He turns around soon after and walk away. *''Subarashii while walking:Let's get to the dining hall and talked Yuri.I wanna hear everything and who are they! 'Without any signal Swiftly Pudgy and two other guys rushes to the kitchen to cook for dinner. They all sat down on a rectangle table for 10.On the table were,Yuri,Elana,Ajax and Subarashii.The rest of the crew were seating at other table. The dining hall is big enough for 2 rectagle table for 10 and 4 round table for 10.There's a bar counter behind it and behind the bar counter is the kitchen.It's located on the 2nd floor of the aft of the ship' Page 3 'Fanstatico and Emmanuel were running in a forest' *Fanstatico:Emmanuel we're not lost are we? *Emmanuel:I don't know.It feel like we already passed this tree.Did't I told you to make a mark on the trees so we won't lost! 'Fanstatico stop running' *Fanstatico:Oi!Don't blame me for you being careless!I thought you're always riding a horse!We won't get lost if you had rode on Jay!Eargh!! 'Fanstatico continue running.As Emmanuel stop to wait for Fanstatico.' *Emmanuel:How could it be my fault!You're the one that follow me!and i already order you to. 'Fanstatico pause,stare and pulls Emmanuel's hand when Emmanuel was about to continue running.' *Fanstatico:WHAT!!if you wasn't be so reckless to run by youself i wouldn't be ordered to follow you!and since when did you told me to mark....!But wait wait*deep breath*We shouldn't bicker.I almost sound like your brother.Let's thought this through. Page 4. 'Emmanuel and Fanstatico somewhere in forest.' *Emmanuel:That's stupid brother of mine!how could he had lost to that guy!!He shouldn't be beaten easily?I think he was careless. *Fanstatico:Ahh winning is not everything Emmanuel,Defeat is as important as winning.Defeat will teaches you the mistake you made,the carelessness you did.Without defeat.One wouldn't know where to improve on! 'Emmanuel staring on a bush.' *Fanstatico:Oi listen to me when iam talking to you!Don't just space out like that!!No wonder your brother always argue with you! *Emmanuel:Eyyy iam not my brother.I don't space out.Shhhshh!Someone or something is coming this way 'Bushes on the right of them are shaking' Page 5. '''Emmanuel looks at Fanstatico and vice versa.' *Emmanuel:Ready? Fanstatico nods. Nova Blade suddenly jumps out of the bush and followed by Drake. *Drake:Oi stop running already!We won't know where we are going.If we keep running at this speed!! Nova Blade stops and turn around. *NOva Blade:Who are you! Drake stop in between Nova Blade and Fanstatico and Emmanuel. Drake turns around. *Drake:Shiro Nekketsu Tora?? Page 6. Emmanuel,Fanstatico and Nova Blade,Drake in a stare down. *Emmanuel:You don't know who we are?? Nova Blade whisper to Drake but loudly *NOva Blade:He's so arrogant.He must have stole it back from the Jester Pirates.We gotta take it back from him.Plus their clothing they must be from Herkun's crew or the kara kingdom army *Fanstatico:OI Dumbass!i heard it!And we're from Jester Pirates. *Nova Blade:Don't lie!You look weak!NO way you're the Jester Pirates. They continue on bickering. Page 7 Fanstatico wield both his sword out. *Fanstatico:Emmanuel you got your mission and iam about to fulfil mine!Go do yours!and i take these buffoons down! Nova Blade smiles and shakes his head. *Nova Blade:Don't get cocky.You might be Kara Kingdom strongest soldier.But you're no match for me!Ill get Shiro Nekketsu Tora!Since they stole the sword from Jester Pirates.Jester Pirates are ought to be that way.Go Drake!I'll handle him. Fanstatico:Iam Fanstatico OF JESTER PIRATES!!! Fanstatico jumps up and about to slice Nova Blade.As Fanstatico and Nova Blade about to battle, Emmanuel ran towards the castle and Drake ran towards Jester Pirates's ship Nova Blade blocks Fanstatico attack after wielding his leg. Page 8 Nova Blade pushes Fanstatico with his legs and wield his sword out. He releases air slashes towards Fanstatico which Fanstatico dodges easily.The air projectile cuts a few trees.Fanstatico seems impressed as he look back on the trees that been cut. *Nova Blade:Nice dodge.Iam still not convice you're a jester pirate! They continue on attacking each other while block and dodge each other's moves. Meanwhile.As Emmanuel and Drake running towards their target. Drake talking to himself:Hope is not to late. *''Emmanuel question his mind:Shiro Nekketsu Tora?Who the hell is that?They some what look familiar.What they want with our crew??Should i turn back and help Fanstatico? 'Emmanuel stop running and look back.' Page 9 'Drake still running and with tears suddenly rolls down from his eyes to his cheeks. Drake:It's been a long time isn't it? 12 years ago. A 6 years old Subarashii' *Subarashii:Rita,Sable,Trish.Where are you bringing me? *Rita:You can't wait can't you. *Sable:Yeh wait Subarashii-kun. *Trish:Ahh.We can't teach you much about swordmanship.But this guy could. *Subarashii:So Iam gonna learn from a greater master??THank you guys love you all. 'Subarashii and 3 old hag was walking up a mountain when they had this conversation.' Page 10 'Subarashii and the 3 old hag was just outside a cave.' *Rita:Are you sure he won't run away? *Sable:Positively sure!He owe us remembers. *Trish:ahh there he is!Drake-KUN!!!! 'Drake walks out from the cave and meet Subarashii and the 3 old hag.' *Drake:Did you guys bring more food?Thanks again for saving my life and bringing me this food for these few days.I don't know how to repay you. *Sable:Well you were wash up on shore .We couldn't help but notice you are still alive.So we patch you up.No big deal. *Trish:But There is a way to repay us.This kid*pushes Subarashii forward as Subarashii was hiding behind her.*Teach him how to sword fight. Page 11. 'Drake nods and agree to teach Subarashii.' *Subarashii shyness seems to be gone when he saw Drake nods:Ahh!iam gonna be a strong as my brother.although i have yet to meet him!Right?Sable? 'Seasons come and go.Subarashii was made to carry boulders up a snowy moutain.Catch a fish by beating up using a kendo stick.Build his own hut.Carry boulders.Spar with a gorrila.And spar with Drake.One night they were lying on the hut floor that Drake asked Subarashii to make.' *''Subarashii:Am i stronger now Drake? *Drake sits up straight and smile:Strong but not strong enough train more Subarashii! Page 12. 6 years have past since Subarashii came back after almost 3 months since his defeat to the hut near the cave crying!! *Subarashii:I couldn't even protect mrs.Hairyarms!!!bwahhH!!! Drake turns to face Subarashii as he was writing something.He stood up,walk towards Subarashii. *Drake:NOw now don't cry..It's oke.I heard you're defeated by a renowned assasin!Das BOnes! *Subarashii:But but i couldn't even protect her!!bwahh! *Drake'' shook his head in disbelief.:But mrs.Hairyarms didn't die did she? 'Subarashii still crying and shook his head. Drake out of sudden punch Subarashii.Subarashii fly out from the hut smashing through the hut's wall.' *Drake:Then why are you crying about!!How could a 12 years old beat a full devil'fruit grown man!!BAKA!You get carried away when i say you're to strong to be a 12 years old!I have to take that back.Strong men don't cry like this!!! Page 13 'Subarashii wipes his tears and he tries to hold on to his feelings.' *Subarashii:Iam not crying you armory man!Why are you all suited up for!! '''Drake angry face changes to a sad face.' *Drake:I don't know how to explain this.But to cut things short.I've to go!I have my own dream Subarashii.You already learn everything that i can teach.All my techniques,everything!One thing left is that you continue training hard and grew up the strong man you wanted to be.And i belive those former kuja pirates 3 old hag and Mrs.Hairy arms could train you to the fullest.I couldn;t just stay here right? Subarashii almost burst into tears. *Subarashii:But but i only manage to see you now?Dont leave!Bring me along! Page 14 Drake standing by the hole that Subarashii went through when Subarashii was punched while holding a cup of hot chocolate. *Drake:I've been there the whole time.You're talking to me in your sleep.I've always there at night beside you.How do you think your wounds are heal,breakfast was serve and beastly animal did't came to attack you at night??I were at the river bank.I always thought you knew.Cause you're always talking at night with you eyes shut.Well i thought we already had this conversation last night. *Subarashii:But but that was a dream!that's why i came here today.to force you not to leave! *Drake:I already made up my mind.And i can't bring you.Mrs Hairyarms still needs you here. Drake pass the hot chocolate to Subarashii. *Drake:But first we're going to have a real fight.Using real swords.While i use to blunt side you could use the bladed side.Ill points out if there is other mistake after the fight?DEAL?and the fight end whoever have the sword pointing at the neck.Deal or no Deal? Drake finishes the sentence by handing Subarashii his swords. Page 15'' Subarashii didn't utter a word and unsheath his sword.Gesturing that he wants the fight. Subarashii ran towards Drake and tries to cut and thrust Drake. Drake dodge and block the attack with ease. Subarashii genpou towards the sky and releases two rankyaku air projectiles.Which Drake dodge an release a counter of air slashes towards Subarashii. Subarashii manage to dodge some but got hit by one of the many air slashes flying towards him.'' Page 16 Drake jumps up towards the falling Subarashii.HE swing his left arm and hit Subarashii but Subarashii manage to block it.Though it still sends Subarashii to a distance. As time pass by and the sun about to set.They fight have been on for hours.Subarashii just manage to hit Drake for the first time.After that first hit.Subarashii manage to hit Drake consecutively up to four times. Drake was bleeding profusely. Page 17 Subarashii tries to end the match by putting his sword by Drake's neck. Drake manage to dodge at the very last bit and counter.Which leads to Subarashii submission.Subarashii was lying on the ground with Drake's sword by his neck. Drake offers his hand to Subarashii.As Subarashii gets up.Subarashii and Drake both walked back limping to the hut. Drake tend his and Subarashii wounds and bruises. Page 18. They sat on the river bank. *Drake:Boy.You really vent out your anger at me eyy Subarashii!. *Subarashii just smiles:Sorry,Drake-san.I just thought i have a point to prove. *Drake:Well you shouldn't have.That makes me wants to leave even more. *Subarashii looks at Drake confuse:Why? *Drake:You simply point out that you're strong enough.I was using 1/5 of my strength at the beginning but the very last part if i didn't ?Boy i think i die by your hands.You're relentless!Subarashii. Page 19. Subarashii giggles and blushing. *Subarashii:Well i think you can leave if you want to.You need to get strong yourself.Look iam almost as strong as you already.AND iam only 12! Drake mess Subarashii hair and laughs. *Drake:Dont get carried away Subarashii!Ahh but yes i need to get stronger.You too!don't think you're almost 2/5 my strength you can stop there.You need to get stronger too.To get stronger.You need to travel beyond this island.You need go out from the comfort zone and push yourself so hard that you feels death is near.There are so many stronger people out the Subarashii.Learn from those old hags.They're once strong warriors!.Understood my brother! Subarashii hugs Drake with tears rolling down his cheeks. Page 20 *The next day.Subarashii sending off Drake's depature with Mrs Hairyarms ,her group of carnies and the 3 old hag. *Drake:SUBARASHII!!!I want to meet you when you're strong.We must battle again.Remember you need to beat me!! *Subarashii:YESS!!OFCOURSE ANIKI!!i want to beat you so badly that you want me to teach you!!!I will be unbeatable!!!! As the flashbacks end ''Drake is standing beside a coconut tree.Where Drake could already see Jester's Pirate Ship Para Siempre. '' *''Drake smirk:''Subarashii.Wonder how are you now.A pirate of your own crew ey??hahahaha.I will meet you now! Category:Awesome Category:Stories